Como debo ser'
by TrubKO33
Summary: Steven Universe un joven mitad gema que llevaba una tranquila vida hasta que un suceso inesperado cambia su ser ¿como afectara esto en su vida? y ¿por que este repentino cambio?. pasen primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Steven Universo no me Pertenece le Pertenece a Rebecca Azúcar, solo me Pertenece este fanfic atte: TrubKO33

''Como debo ser''

capitulo 1:''casi lograrlo''

En una mañana tranquila en Beach City, un joven espera impaciente en la playa la llegada de una amiga ,cada cierto tiempo miraba alrededor para ver si llegaba pero no veia a nadie,movia los pies en la arena,sacudia sus manos cada tanto.

-''Donde esta ella nunca demora,tendra algo mejor que hacer,acaso no le interesa venir'' pensaba el pobre muchacho.

-''Quisa ya no le importe''se torturaba asi mismo tratano de pensar q habria hecho mal .

-''Quisa fue cuando le conte el final de ''eragon'' antes q lo terminara ella, o tambien cuando me comi la ultima dona antes q ella, o talves cuand...'' no pudo terminar la frase cuando frente a el su vista se habia tapado por un par de manos en sus ojo logro escuchar una voz diciendo.

?:¿quien soy?

steven:emm... perla.

?:no

steven:amatista.

?:nooo

steven: granate.

?:NOOOO! ESTAS JUGANDO SOY YO CONN...!-no pudo terminar de gritar al escuchar escapar una pequeñas risillas del muchacho con cabello enrolado.

Y sin mas se unio a la risa hasta quedar los dos sentados uno junto al otro.

Cuando uno de los dos queria empezar una conversacion el otro tambien lo hacia causando que se trabaran con las palabras,cuando Steven iba a hablar connie le tapo la boca con su mano diciendo.

-connie:si no hacia esto seguiriamos asi el resto del dia-cuando retiro su mano de la boca de Steven este asintio.

Steven:tienes razon,como has estado... digo esta bien usualmente tu no tardas tanto en llegar aqui.

Connie:que te preocupa lo que me pudea pasar-haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Steven:si... (sonrojo) sabes que me preocupo por ti.

Se miraban por un tiempo se volteaban y volvian a verse solo para sonrojarse aun mas,hasta que connie dijo volteando hacie el mar

Connie:pero... puedo protegerme sola eh practicado con perla casi 4 años y medio, se como cuidarme, en todo caso la preocupada deberia ser yo.

Steven:Jeje...(rascandose la cabeza) recuerda somos un equipo. Amigos de jalea jeje...-sonando un poco avergonzado

Connie:jajaj jaja jajaja... (liampiandose las lagrimas)Steven aun recuerdas eso, fue hace mucho tiempo eramos unos ñiños-partiendose se de risa al grado de dolerle la panza

A Steven por otro lado no le hacia gracia, para el ese momento en su niñes fue muy especial.

Steven:si... tienes razon...-diciendolo un poco desanimado, agachando la cabeza.

Connie noto el tono de voz de steven, empezo a sentirse un poco mal y tratando de arreglar su pequeño error recordo que traia con ella su violin, saco su violin que tenia en su estuche diciendo.

Connie:aunque no estaria mal hacerlo una ves mas,traje mi violin te parece si tocamos un rato.

Steven:(levantando la cabeza sorprendido, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)sabia q traerias tu violin, asi que traje mi ukelele.

Sin mas que decir empezaron a tocar su alegre melodia

''Steven: Brillando el sol, camisas limpias, juntos sobre el mar sentados.

¡Ven compartiremos mermelada!

Connie: Fresa, durazno o ciruela, todas saben bien, ya ves.

¡Ven compartiremos mermelada!

Yo le daré a esta mermelada mas dulzura.

Steven: Y yo cuidare, ¡Que se mantenga siempre mas frescas!

Juntos: Ingredientes y armonía, juntos son perfecta mezcla, ¡Ven compartiremos mermelada!''

al terminar los dos se encontraban bastante cerca, casi rosando sus labios ambos cerraron los ojos emperando el primer tacto, poco a poco se acercaban uno al otro cuando a lo lejos se logro escuchar que alguien gritaba ¡STEVEN!

se trataba de...

hasta aqui el capitulo.

agradesco la aportacion de Mandyy Soto con la portada le dejare el link para que chequen su trabajo

Mandyy-Soto-Dise% C3% B1o-e-Ilustraci% C3% B3n-847085985336107 /

algo corto lo se pero es el primer capitulo espero que sea de su agrado, dejen sus reviews aqui abajo si tiene alguna sugerencia o algo en q pueda mejorar no duden en decirmelo , vamos digan sus ideas :).hasta la proxima.

si alguno noto q cambie varios detalles de este fic es que bueno... es mi primer fic y errores los comete cualquiera.

atte:TrubKO33


	2. Chapter 2

Steven Universo no me Pertenece, le Pertenece a Rebecca Sugar, solo me Pertenece este fanfic atte: TrubKO33

''Como debo ser''

capitulo 2: ''curiosidad''

se trataba de perla, quien iba corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los dos jovenes,al llegar pudo notar que miraban a distintos lados ambos.

-Perla: interrumpo algo?

-Steven: no...(pensando: por que en este momento) nada

-Connie: si nada (un poco enojada)

-Perla: esta bien que era... a si steven ven tenemos que ir a una mision

-Steven: ¿en serio? Genial, vamos connie.

-Perla: steven esta mision es peligrosa, no creo que sea buena idea llevar a connie

-Connie: oh vamos , se como luchar por que no puedo ir

-Perla: eres una espadachin muy agil pero no creo que debas ir a la mision, garnet dijo que era muy peligrosa y...

-Steven: perla yo cuidare de ella (mirando a perla con una cara de seriedad )

-Perla: esta bien que media vuelva un poco enojada llendo hacia la casa,se notaba que estaba enojada por su derrota al intentar convencer a connie y steven.

-Connie: crees que este molesta

-Steven: noo (con tono de sarcasmo) no creo que se alla enojado

al llegar a la casa pudieron ver a amatista y garnet sobre el portal esperandolos para irse.

-Garnet: que hace connie aqui-.(con su particular rostro inexpresivo)

-Perla: bueno esto... steven dijo que cuidaria de ella en la mision.

-Steven: si (parandose firme y tratando de no sudar una gota ante la mirada de garnet)

Garnet: no es buena idea es muy peligroso

Connie: pero ( no pudo terminar al escuchar )

Garnet: NOO! EH SIDO CLARA (con una mirada de seriedad)

tanto amatista,perla,steven y connie callaron hasta que connie hablo.

Connie: esta bien , adios steven nos vemos mañana

Steven: adios agitaba la mano para despedirse.

Cuando estaban por viajar en el portal nadie decia nada solo hubo silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino. Al llegar se encontraban en una selva y frente al portal habia una enorme piramide llena tanto de plantas como tambien gemas corrompidas.

Steven: que es eso?

Perla: es un centro de almacenamiento de reliquias, aqui las gemas guardabamos reliquias peligrosas y misteriosas.

Amatista: en otras palabras es como la bodega de greg

Steven: y que hacemos aqui?

Garnet: aqui ahi una gema que no esta corrompida.

(Svenen,Amatista y perla) : QUE!

Garnet: vamos ahi que entrar a buscarla

Perla: como puede haber una gema no corrompida

Garnet: no lo se

Amatista: pero esta gema nunca se corrompio o...

Garnet: la gema que se encuentra aqui atrabajo a muchas otras que si estan corrompidas, por eso esta este lugar repleto de gemas corrompidas.

Mientras Garnet le explicaba a Perla y Amatista lo que debian hacer Steven estaba con su celular mandando un mensaje a connie.

[ para : connie

hey connie a que no adivinas , Garnet dice que ahi otra gema aqui y esta no esta corrompida, es emocionante encontrar a otra gema ademas de jasper y peridot que intentaron llevarnos al planeta madre,como sea mañana adonde podriamos ir]

Garnet: STEVEN! al chico que miraba su celular muy distraido.

Steven: ehh si-. Algo nervioso por el repentino grito de Garnet.

Garnet: Steven esto es serio podrias tomartelo con seriedad , no estamos jugando ya tienes casi 18 años,tomatelo en serio,no actues como un niño.

Steven: si esta bien-. Guardando su celular en su bolsillo y pensando (niño me dijo niño por que me dise eso ya soy mayor,deberia poder comportarme como quisiera)

Cuando se adentraron en la piramide Amatista se acerco a Steven susurrando: calmado amigo,tu sigue tu ritmo esa es tu forma de palabras alegraron a Steven.

Steven: gracias pero si tiene razon y si actuo como un niño.

Amatista: no te tortures pensando en eso,ven vamos a ver que encontramos.

Steven: vamos -. con una sonrisa en su cara

en el interior se podia ver varias armas , frascos ,jarrones y una que otra armadura extraña. En una sala se podia ver un enorme tubo partido , con una cuerda colgando en el medio.

Perla: que habria ahi.

Garnet: alguna herramienta de destruccion como todo aqui.

Steven: Amatista chico cargaba un jarron con un signo de escorpion,cuando lo arrojo al piso de el salio un escorpion del tamaño de steven , amatista no se quedo atras vio otro jarron, la diferencia de el otro era que este era un escarabajo, al arrojarlo salio un escarabajo con un poco mas de altura que el escorpion , rapidamente comenzo una batalla entre estos dos seres,mientras Amatista y Steven miraban la batalla , Garnet a lo lejos puso su mano sobre su rostro mostrando se acerco a Steven.

Perla: Steven podrias no tocar nada, Garnet no esta de humor, trata de no ser tan tu.

Steven: yo? Que tiene de malo mi personalidad-. Con una cara de confucion.

Perla: nada solo... trata de no ser tan infantil-. Esto ultimo hiso que Steven se enojara.

Steven:qu...-. no pudo decir nada al escuchar el grito de Amatista diciendo.

Amastista:GANEEE!-. Steven vio como el escorpion estaba en el suelo inmovil desvanecioendose al igual que el escarabajo-suerte para la proxima Steven.

Steven:hehe ganaste de olvidar lo que le dijo Perla-mira alla , ahi hacia otros jarrones a los lejos

Garnet:steven esto no es un juego tomatelo en serio,podrias ser un poco mas ya saco de quisio a Steven.

Steven: ya estoy cansado de que me digan que hacer, de que me digan como actuar y estoy harto de que ustedeaahhhh... habia tropezado con una cuerda que estaba tentida muy a lo largo de la habitacion-auch pero que...uuuhhoouu pero que.

La habitacion comenzo a temblar ,haciendo que el piso se abriera en cuatro agujeros en cada uno calleron las 3 gemas y el medio gema.

Steven: pero que es este lugar... Garnet... Amatista.. Perla...-steven comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

?: ellas no te escuchan-. Una vos misteriosa entre las sombra.

Steven: quien eres, espera tu... eres la gema que no esta tratando de ponerse en posicion de pelea por las dudas.

?: bravo denle un premio al genio ( con tono de burla ) me llamo agata y tu.

Steven: Steven, Steven Universe.

Agata: ok Stevennn, tienes alguna pregunta.( saliendo de la sombras con un curioso casco que tapaba sus ojos), era un casco con un visor negro, curiosamente rosa con franjas negras, tenia dos rosas una negra y otro blanca una en cada lado.

Steven: por que lo dices.

Agata: he oido y visto como te tratan aquellas gemas, debes de sentirte molesto y me recordabas a mi muy confundida , sin saber como complacer a la gente , mostra un caracter perfecto.

Steven: pero yo no me siento asi , bueno... ahora que lo dices me estoy empezando a sentir asi .

Agata: sabes como logre evitar esos absurdos sentimientos,como poner mi mente en orden absoluto.

Steven: como?

Agata: con este casco sin el no tendria control de mi como crees que no estoy corrompida.

Steven: ese casco es todo, me lo prestas- con intencion de agarrar el casco

Agata: NO! ALEJATE! NO LO TOQUE!-sacando atras de ella una daga lista para clavarsela a Steven.

Steven: espera que haces- protegiendose en el escudo burbuja.

Agata: NO TE LO LLEVARAS! LOS DEMAS LO INTENTARON TAMBIEN PERO NO LO LOGRARON!-Agata daba cortes sin parar con su daga-Y TU NO ME LO ARREBATARAS TE DESTRUIAHHHH!-de repende fue atravezada por una lanza, se trataba de perla quien rapidamente recogio la gema de Agata,y fue directo hacia Steven-

Perla: STEVEN ESTAS BIEN, NO TE PASO NADA!.

Steven: perla tranquila – al rato llegaron Garnet y Amatista tratando de averiguar que sucedia, steven logro ver que el casco que llevaba agata estaba en el suelo , cuando lo intento agarrar Garnet lo evito.

Garnet: Steven esto no es un juguete , lo guardare en el templo es peligroso que este aqui.

Steven: Pero- con ojos de cachorrito.

Garnet: eh dicho que NOO!-mirando fijamente a steven

Amatista: vamos steven ahi que volver a casa- agarrando la mano de steven evitando que discutiera con Garnet.

Garnet: Steven es momento de que te comportes con seriedad ya no seas un niño-esto ultimo,resono en la cabeza de Steven,intento voltear pero perla se lo nego agarrandole la otra mano.

Al volver de la mision todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos,steven al acostarse en su cama solo podia oir en sus pensamientos:(no seas un niño) (trata de no ser tu)(ELLOS INTENTARON QUITARMELO).este ultimo pensamiento iso que steven se levantara de la cama y dijiera- el casco eso es, pero como lo encuentro garnet lo guardo,ahh..(con desanimo) como quisiera encontrarlo- de repente una luz emano de su gema y la puerta de el cuarto de rose se abrio-genial -llendo corriendo asi el cuarto.

En el cuarto steven dijo: cuarto quiero ir a donde garnet guardo el casco de Agata-dicho esto frente a steve aparecio una puerta atras de ella estaba un cofre , antes de entrar steven penso,(no deberia hacer esto,no es buena idea), de repente de su bolsillo sono la melodia de un mensaje de connie, steven lo leyo:

[ de: connie

steve es en serio otra gema genial,y lo de mañana que tal si vamos a la gran rosquilla y luego a la playa a terminar lo que empesamos (carita con giño).]

Steven ante esto se puso colorado , ella... Ella gusta de mi, sera mi novia , que pasara cuando bailemos en la boda nos fusionaremos ante sus padres y si ataca el planeta madre de nuevo. Steven no dejaba de confundirse asi mismo, de repente recordo (Agata:''tener mi cabeza en orden absoluto'')-el casco me ayudara eso es, me ayudara bastante, cuarto quiero una llave maestra-el cuarto le aparecio frente a el una llave extraña que abria cualquier tipo de cerradura.

Steven: ok, es el momento – insertando la llave y sacando el casco mirandolo por unos segundos- esto me servira y nunca , NUNCA MAS ME DIRAN QUE DEBO Y COMO DEBO SER!-al ponerse el casco steven pudo ver...

bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy me estaba alargando mucho y me sueño,espero que les guste este fic tuvo 34 visitas buen comienzo agradesco el reviews de Peque mina y por agregarlo a favoritos eso me alegra el dia , aunque alla sido en el ''borrador'' de este fic,como sea dejen sus reviews aqui abajo y diganme sus ideas sin nada mas que decir nos vemos :D.


	3. Chapter 3 parte 1

Steven Universo no me Pertenece, le Pertenece a Rebecca Sugar, solo me Pertenece este fanfic atte: TrubKO33

''Como debo ser''

capitulo 3:''amargada mañana''

parte 1/2

Steven pudo ver en su vision que pasaba a travez del visor se tornaba oscura , de repente pudo ver como ante el se escaneaba el area con un sensor verde-genial-decia steven.

Steven: como funciona esto, tengo que decir algo como...,como me preparo para una un momento a otro en la mente de steven aparecian varias formas de entranamiento y otras de como usar el cuarto de rose.-O_O asombroso entrenare hasta desmayarme.

El tiempo pasaba y la mañana se hacia presente, cerca de la casa una joven subia las escaleras dispuesta a tocar la puerta, se trataba de connie quien traia un atuendo masomenos de batalla, tenia su cabello atado. Lo unico no amenzante en ella era una canasta que llevaba a mano.

Cuando toco la puerta fue resibida por perla.

Perla: oh Connie hoy no toca entrenamiento,mañana de que pudiera cerrar la puerta Connie coloco su pie en el.

Connie: de hecho vengo a ver a steven , esta despierto.

Perla: de hecho no lo he visto , no esta en su cama, debe de aver ido a ver a greg.

Connie: no creo, le dije que vendria hoy temprano.

Perla: mm... raro steven nunca se va como si nada,(sonido de descarga en el baño) ah debe ser el en el baño, pasa connie el ya debe salir.

Coonnie: connie tomaba asiento, perla esperaba en la puerta del baño .

Perla: steven estas ahi...-. solo se escuchaba la continua descargas del inodoro.- steven eres tu.

La puerta se abrio y de alli salio una enana morada con unos libros en las manos.

Amatista: que molesta eres, no ves que estoy ocupada-. Con un gesto de molestia.

Perla: Amatista que haces aqui, donde esta steven.

Amatista: no lo he visto, y lo que yo haga no te incumbe-. Alejandose hacia su cuarto , pero antes de que pudiera activar su cuarto para entrar ,una figura salio a toda velocidad de alli impactando contra ella. La figura parecia traer un traje bastante pesado y en su mano un mochila negra.

La figura rapidamete tiro la mochila hacia un costado y se fue corriendo directo hacia el baño, antes de entrar tiro sus pesado traje al piso dejando un enorme crater en el suelo.

Amatista: pero que demoni...-. no termino de hablar al lograr ver que de donde venia esa figura habian llamas , hachas que volaban de un lado a otro y uno q otro robot de combate destrosado.-ese... ese es el cuarto de rose.

Perla: QUEE! POR QUE ESTA EN ESE perla mientras Connie trataba de prosesar todo lo ocurrido en tan solo unos segundos , mientras perla y amatista miraban como estaba el cuarto de rose ella intentaba levantar el traje que estaba en el piso, no lo lograba por mas que lo intentara. Cuando perla y amatista lo vieron, intentaron ayudarla a levantar el traje. Las 3 tenian la armadura en sus manos era extramadamente pesada. En un momento que el cuarto de rose se cerro la armadura desaparecio en un poof de humo, haciendo que las 3 cayeran.

Perla: que acaba de ocurrir.

Amatista: no lo se.

Connie: era steven verdad-. En un tiempo hubo silencio , hasta que la puerta del baño se abrio asiendo notar a la figura que habia tropezado con amatista hace unos minutos.

Steven: hola connie como estas-. Steven estaba vestido con su casual remera con estralla y pantalones , pero en ves de sandalias llevaba puestas unas zapatillas deportivas, su figura habia cambiado de un dia a otro. Ahora era delgado con musculos.-llegaste temprano.

Perla, Amatista y Connie: (O_O)

Steven: les ocurre algo, por que me miran asi.

Amatista: steven estas mas delgado.

Steven: me he ejercitado gracias por notarlo.

Perla : pero apenas ayer no estabas asi.

Steven: nada que el entrenamiento no pueda mejorar.

Connie: pero que hiciste en el cuarto.

Steven: entrenar hasta cansarme, tiene algo de malo, si se preocupan por el olor me acabo de bañar.

Perla: no pero...

Steven: -_- como sea vamos connie quiero comprar las rosquillas temprano antes de que se acaben.

Connie: de acuerdo vamos.

Dicho esto connie y steven salieron de la casa , dejando a perla y amatista muy confundidas.

En el camino connie miraba que steven no dejaba de vigilar su mochila .

Connie: tienes un tesoro o que.

Steven: eh... aaa mejor te lo muestro ahora.

Steven saco de la mochila el casco que utilizo para entrenar.

Connie: que es eso .

Steven: un casco que encontre , no es genial.

Connie: es rosa y para que los quieres.

Steven: ehh... me da buena suerte.

Connie: en serio , okey si te gsuta ati ami tambien

Steven: ufff ( sin que connie puediera verlo)-mientras se ponia el casco

al llegar a la gran rosquilla se notaba que atraves del cristal al otro lado de la tienda se encontraba solo un adulto sentado con los pies sobre la mesa. Era lars que estaba escuchando musica como siempre.

Connie: disculpa nos atenderias...-. con vos baja .- perdona nos podrias atender-. Lars abrio los ojos y los volvio a cerrar con cierto aire de no me molesten

Steven: HEY NECESITAMOS QUE NOS ATIENDAS! la mesa con ira.

Lars: claro que desaen digo que desean-. Asomando una gota de sudor como si un hombre armado lo mirara.

Connie: dos rosquillas por favor-. Asiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada

Steven: me pregunto como no has perdido tu trabajo.

Lars: hey-. Lars no noto que era steven el que le habia gritado hace unos segundos.- pense que eras el novio musculoso de connie eres tu steven que traes en la cabeza , es rosa tu color preferido jaja.

Steven: al menos actuo y uso lo que me gusta y no cambio para que las personas me acepten como tu lars , un simple tonto que quiere ser aceptado cuando es obvio q a nadie le agradas, a escepcion de sadie.

Estas palabras dejaron helado a lars, acto seguido entrego con las manos temblorosas las rosquillas a connie. Mientras ivan saliendo connie le dijo a steven.

Connie: te sientes bien , no te vi nunca hablarle asi a alguien

Steven: eh estado pensado y la manera en que el me ah tratado estos años no ah sido muy amigable que digamos.

Connie: estas seguro de que te encuentras bien.

Steven: si estoy de maravilla

Connie ok, vamos un rato al puesto de papas fritas ( la caminata frita)

Steven: vale si quieres

cuando llegaron al puesto , los atendio un joven bastante flaco, se trababa de pedde un poco adolecente.

Pedde: en que puedo ayudarles, oh hola connie, quien es tu amigo con casco

Connie: hola pedde, el es steven.

Pedde: steven... guou te ves genial... por que el casco.

Steven: ...

Pedde: em hola hay alguien ahi.

Steven: ...

Connie: nos darias dos bolsas de papas ( volviendo a disimular como si no hubiera pasado nada)

Pedde: ehh claro (con cara de confucion )-mientras iba a buscar lo que queria connie hablo con su hermano que estaba preparando sus pedidos

Pedde: steven esta algo raro no crees

Ronaldo: es steven simpre es raro ( steven logro escuchar eso ultimo )

Pedde: creo, pero tiene algo diferente , tienes las ordenes.

Ronaldo: toma dale saludos a steven de mi parte

Cuando pedde fue a llevarle a connie y steven sus pedidos steven le dijo-llamarias a Ronaldo.

Pedde: claro- en lo que pedde fue a buscar a ronaldo steven le dijo a connie – adelantate luego te alcanzo-connie lo miro algo extrañada .

Ronaldo: Stevennnnn me buscabas mira que alto y musculoso te as puesto , como andas.

Steven: bien bastante bien , eh oido que has dicho que soy raro o me equivoco

Ronaldo: bueno ( empezando a sudar por la amenazante figura de steven ) donde lo escuchaste, no diria eso

Steven: te oi decirlo apenas hace unos segundos

Ronaldo: debiste escuchar mal

Steven:(agarrando de la remera hasta elevarlo bien alto) ESCUCHAME BIEN , EL UNICO RARO EN ESTA CIUDAD ERES TU , EN SERIO UN BLOG QUE TIENE MUCHA INFORMACION ERRONEA Y NINGUNA PERSONA LO MIRA , TU ERES EL MAS RARO DE AQUI O AL MENOS MAS RARO QUE LOS DEMAS , AHORA SI VUELVES A MOLESTARME DESPERTARAS !BAJO TIERRA¡ - ronaldo estaba quieto no podia creer lo que habia oido viniendo de steven.

Pedde: hey HEY BAJALO, DEJALO EN PAZ- intentando mover a steven inutilmente

Ronaldo: no... no te molestare lo prometo ( al borde del llanto con la voz quebrada )

Steven: viviras – llendose asi donde estaba connie - por ahora – esto ultimo dejo aterrados a los hermanos fryman.

Connie: todo en orden

Steve: sii por que no lo estaria.

Connie: escuche que gritabas.

Steven: ah me golpie el dedo mientras hablaba con ronaldo, nada importante

Connie: ok , en esa direccion tenemos que ir-. Connie habia señalado una colina con hermosa vista , al llegar puso una manta en el suelo para que pudiera almorzar

Connie:toma- entregandole un sandwich

Steven: no gracias

Connie: por?

Steven: tiene mortadela.

Connie: y

Steven: sabes que esta hecha con carne de caballo cierto

Connie: ( con ganas de vomitar ) jeje mejor nos saltamos el almuerzo, toma.

Steven: un yogur?

Connie: si , tiene algo de malo ( temiendo a la respuesta )

Steven: la fabrica que los hiso cerro

Connie: por? ( esperando que la respuesta no fuera desagradable)

Steven: tenian jugo de muerto estas cosas, el cementerio estaba al lado.

Connie: ( corriendo lo mas rapido a un bote de basura ) ( mientras volvia decia ) - que asco.

Steven: te parece si no comemos nada, con lo que trajiste se me fue el apetito y con lo que acabas de hacer se me fue aun mas

Connie: vale, te parece si vemos el paisaje

Steven: bien eso esta mejor

Connie se acercaba poco a poco a steven para poder estar a su lado , cuando estaba apunto de acostarse en sus piernas, aparecio el escudo burbuja.

Connie: ocurre algo steven

Steven:si ocurre algo ( con la cara mas seria del mundo)

Bueno hasta aqui la primera parte del capitulo 3 , si ahi algun error no olviden que pueden decirmelo aqui abajo en el review , adelante decidme lo que piensan.

Por cierto si me tarde en subir el capitulo 3 es que anduve con una que otra prueba y no eh tenido tiempo para poder subirlo, ademas se me estaba alargando este cap y pense en hacerlo por 2 parte asi ahorro tiempo, sin nada mas que decir se despide TrubKO33 . Un abrazo.


	4. Chapter 3 parte 2

Steven Universo no me Pertenece, le Pertenece a Rebecca Sugar, solo me Pertenece este fanfic atte: TrubKO33

''Como debo ser''

capitulo 3:''amargada mañana''

parte 2/2

Steven: si ocurre algo-. Connie mostraba preocupacion al ver que steven no sonreia en todo el dia, actuaba distinto, se veia distinto.

Connie: y... que nudo en la garganta por temor a la respuesta ( que me dira, talves no quiera volver a estar conmigo de nuevo,no el no lo haria o si?) no podia controlar sus pensamientos, quedo en sus pensamiento un buen rato hasta que escucho-. Connie hey connie me escuchas , connie hey...

Connie: eh que... donde estoy , como llegue aqui-. Connie vio que se encontraba en una playa con bastantes palmeras -. Donde estamos.

Steven: en la isla mascara , te quedaste muy pensativa despues de constestarme , intente hablarte, te sacudi pero no reaccionabas, fui a buscar a leon y cuando volvi seguias ahi sentada quieta , asi que decidi traerte aqui te veias muy tensa.

Connie: cuanto tiempo estuve por decirlo asi inactiva.

Steven: emm... haber... asi 30 minutos ( media hora ), en que pensabas que estabas tan sumergida.

Connie: eh... no es realmente tan importante-. Riendo con notoria falta de verdad en sus risa.

Steven: de acuerdo... y lo hacemos o no?-

Connie: hacemos!-. Connie se puso completamente colorada ante las palabra de steven.

Steven: si esto nos ara sudar bastante y me gustaria hacerlo contigo.

Connie: pero steven , este no estoy preparada para este tipo de cosas y... -. connie no sabia que decirle a steven.

Steven: pero si te eh visto y lo haces asombroso.

Connie: QUE! DONDE ME HAS VISTO YO NUNCA LO ISE! TE EQUIVOCAS!- se desesperaba al escuchar a steven decir '' te eh visto''.

Steven: si lo has hecho , perla me dijo que tus movimientos son exsactos, precisos y perfectos.

Connie:NOO! ELLA MIENTE YO NO LO SE HACER!-. Al borde de la locura por cada palabra que le decia steven.

Steven: pero tus movimientos con la espada son tan rapido que pueden cortar el aire y te mueves con una velocidad increible.

Connie: NOO! YO... no espera que... que me estabas preguntando.

Steven: si entrenarias conmigo, necesito mejorar con la espada.

Connie: ahh...-( soy una tonta claro que no me preguntaria eso es steven )- claro entrenare contigo-. Empezando a dejar de estar colorada con un notable rojo tomate.

Steven: bien toma-. Steven le arrojo una espada a connie lo cual ella atrapo rapida mente.- empezaremos despacio si quieres.

Connie: empezemos normal no soy tan mirada desafiante a steven , ambos se ponian en posicion de guardia, con una mano le iso burla a steven como diciendo '' ven a por mi''

Chocaban espadas sin parar, cuando steven tenia un punto para aprovechar a dar uno que otro golpe connie lo aprovechaba sin dudarlo, el se mantenia firme durante toda la batalla, en un momento connie dio un fuerte rodillaso en el menton de steven – steven te encuentras bien- decia connie viendo que steven se tocaba el mento en señal de que la habia dolido – lo siento si me sobrepase si quieres..- steven se acerco rapidamente a connie agarrandola de la cintura haciendola gira hasta tirarla a un costado, rodo por la arena , cuando se paro miro a steven-hey y eso- decia connie algo irritada-no dolera tanto como un rodillaso en el menton, creo que me partiste un diente- liverando una pequeña risa al final, connie por su lado ataco mientras steven estaba distraido-tomatelo en serio- intentado hacer que steven soltara la espada con alguno de sus ataques- si tu quieres , dare lo mejor de mi- steven se posiciono de costado agarrando con una sola mano la espada – aver si me acertas un solo ataque hare lo que quieras por un dia- steven decia mientras saltaba alejado de connie- de acuerdo pero sin esos saltos ( desde cuando salta tan alto )- decia y pensaba connie mientras corria a steven, atacaba sin para mientras que steven se defendia con una mano sin ninguna dificultad y con su otra mano bostesaba – vamos es todo lo que puedes hacer – deciar burlonamente mientras connie empezaba a sudar, steven se sento en el suelo saco su celular y se saco una selfie , en la foto estaba el con su casco mientras que atras de el estaba un chica sudorosa cansada – linda foto no?- connie estaba molesta por ese comentario vio que steven bajo su espada y ella aprovecho para atacarle pero el saco su escudo haciendola volar bien alto , connie se encontraba en el aire pudo ver como steven se sacaba el casco lo encerraba en una burbuja y lo hacia desaparecer , mientras caia vio que caeria justo arriba de steven-(seguro vera venir este ataque , igual lo asustare), caia a toda velocidad hacia steven , steven activo su escudo - ( abrio su escudo eso amortiguara mi caida)- a poco metros pudo ver como steven desvanecia su escudo , cuando connie cayo vio que steven la habia atrapado de la cintura , pero... connie vio con terror como la espada se le habia clavao a steven en el pectoral derecho- steven... - steven la miro con una sonrisa diciendo- ganaste jeje...- un ''poof'' se hiso presente, en el suelo llasia una gema de cuarzo rosada , connie lloraba agarrando la gema de steven.

?:STEVENNNNN!- se escuchaba de 3 figuras que se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia connie...

Bueno hasta aqui el 3 cap 2/2 espero que sea de su agrado , me encanta ver como el numero de views aumenta , no se si es muy corto o largo por que casi todo este capitulo me ocupo dos paginas de openword, ok sin nada mas que decir me despido, ya saben disparen sus ideas contra mi y sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, un abrazo, hasta la proxima :) .


	5. Chapter 4

Steven Universo no me Pertenece, le Pertenece a Rebecca Sugar, solo me Pertenece este fanfic atte: TrubKO33

''Como debo ser''

capitulo 4:''explicaciones''

Connie sollzaba en el suelo con la gema de steven , solo pensaba en como pudo haberle clavado la espada – ''como pude, como fui capaz''- unas figuras se acercaban rapidamente hacia ella , se trataba de las cristal gems.

Perla: POR QUE LO HICISTE , POR QUE LO HICISTE!- le gritaba perla mientras la sacudia de los hombros bruscamente.

Amatista: CUIDADO CON STEVEN! CUIDADO!- decia amatista tratando de agarrar la gema de steven.

Garnet: calmate tranquila - intentando calmar a perla

Connie: (sollozo) yo... no... yo no quise hacerlo- con la voz quebrada y tratando de no caer al suelo.

Garnet: calmadas es mejor que volvamos al templo- decia agarrando la gema de steven , llendo hacia el portal , las demas asintieron mientra la seguian. Ya en la casa todas se encontraban alrededor de la mesa en ella se encontraba la gema ( digo gema para no tener que decir a cada rato la '' gema de steven'') nadie hablaba el silencio invadia el lugar hasta que la primera en hablar sorpresibamente fue amatista.

Amatista: y... que ocurrio ya sabes basicamente - sonando seria

Connie: no estoy segura de un momento estaba con steven en una colina hablando y despues me llevo en leon a la isla mascara

Perla: y que hacian ahi – con mirada casi asesina dirigida hacia connie

Connie: entranabamos el queria practicar – algo intimidada

Garnet: desde cuando a steven la gusta entranar – acomodandose los lentes

Amatista: te lo dije hoy salio del cuarto de rose todo sudoroso creo... - sonando muy poco convincente ya que se trataba de steven

Garnet: ... - garnet se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos

Amatista: y steven... es bueno ya sabes... buen peliador

Connie: es mucho mejor que yo no podia acertarle un golpe

Perla: y que fue ese ultimo ataque que lograste acertar – diciendolo en todo provocativo

Connie: bueno..yo no quise el... el se dejo – pensaba en como no pudo evitarlo hasta que penso – Y USTEDES QUE HACIAN AHI QUE LLEGARON RAPIDO! - gritando directamente hacia perla.

Perla: ESO NO IMPORTA LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE ATRAVESASTE A STEVEN CON TU ESPADA LO VIMOS TODO! - parandose como para pelear.

Connie: NO LO QUISE HACER!... no lo quise hacer – ya partiendose al llanto

Perla: COMO NO... -no pudo terminar ya garnet no se lo permitio y ala ves colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de connie .

Garnet: tranquila connie no tuviste la culpa – consolando la mientras connie sollozaba en lo bajo

Perla: por que dices que no tiene la culpa ella le clavo directamente la espada y – otra ves fue interrumpida por garnet

Garnet: aqui la unica que tiene la culpa soy yo

Perla, Amatista y Connie: EHH?!

Garnet: yo vi esto , sabia que iva a ocurrir y tome un riesgo para averiguar el resultado

Amatista: pero por que no lo evitaste o almenos no nos dijiste

Perla: esto no es gracioso garnet , esto es serio

Connie: ( limpiandose las lagrimas ) por que... porque dejaste que ocurriera – decia mientras miraba a garnet algo molesta

Garnet: habia dos posibles futuros en el primero tu y steven tendrian su primer beso , tendrian una relacion muy fuerte , en la segunda ocurria esto , ambas tenian mismas probabilidades de ocurrir y decidi no entrometerme

Amatista: y... quien le dice a greg – nadie habia pensado en quien le contaria a greg que a su hijo le atravesaron con una espada – yo no lo are no soy buena en estas cosas

Garnet: perla no lo es muy sensible en lo emocional – la mencionada se sintio ofendida

Perla: y tu mi fria – mirando con ira a garnet

Connie: creo q yo le debo decir... - pensando en como seria la reaccion de el padre de steven – ire ahora si se lo cuento antes mejor – dirigiendose hacia la puerta

Garnet: Connie... - mirandola

Connie: si... - intimidada por lo que le fuera a decir

Garnet: esto no es tu culpa

Connie: gracias cuiden de steven

mientras connie se iva la gems se pusieron a hablar

Perla: el volvera verdad

Garnet : si , si volvera exactamente en 3 dias

Amatista: que creen que haga ahi dentro

Perla: no se que haga pero cuando vuelva estara en problemas

mientras connie se dirigia al autolavado de greg se encontro a unas cuantas personas familiares, el primero fue cebolla , era mas alto pero su mirada seguia siendo la misma.

Connie: hola cebolla – sacudiendo la mano

Cebolla: ... - solo se limito a mover la cabeza pare si estaba steven

Connie: steven no esta no va a estar en unos dias el... el salio de viaje

Cebolla: -_- - como su pudiera ver los pensamientos de connie

Connie: bueno emm me llama adios – corriendo para alejarse sin tener que contarle a todo el mundo lo ocurrido

luego connie se encontro con '' los chicos geniales'' aunque ya no eran chicos eran mas bien un grupo de adultos q se juntaban cada tanto.

Jenny: connieeeee y steve como esta

Crema agria: si dile que necesitamos de sus buenas vibras

Buck: habra una fiesta mañana y queremos q vallan

Connie: steven esta ocupado pero le dare el mensaje – volviendo a correr

Jenny: q creen q le ocurra , va bastante apurada

Buck: naa dejala si amiga de steven seguro tiene buenas razones

Crema agria: si de seguro va a comprar algo asi

la tercera persona con la q se topo connie era jamie el cartero se vei exactamente igual

Jamie: connie como esta has visto a steven tengo un paquete para el

Connie: no lo eh visto creo q salio de viaje

Jamie: dime cuando vuelva q se lo entregare es muy importante se vee q le gusta la lectura

Connie: lectura? Te avisare cuando vuelva - corriendo de nuevo

Jamie: gracias y q tenga un buen dia

ya connie habia llegado al autolavado , buscaba al señor universe pero no podia verlo por ningun lado ,busco su camioneta pero no estaba todo se encontraba cerrado, para la suerte de connie habia un cartel que decia '' me fui a pescar''

Connie: a lo que me faltaba – de pronto a lo lejos se oia una bocina , era la camioneta de greg, ya bajando de la camioneta salio un hombre moderadamente anciano con unas canas

Greg: connie q gusto verte como has estado

Connie: bien yo queria decile algo... se trata de steven

Greg: steven claro espera que tengo que sacar el cartel – mientras sacaba el cartel de la puerta decia – no fui a pescar pero esto sirve para q no venga aqui

Connie: y a donde fue

Greg: fui al medico me dio unas recetas

Connie: no tiene problemas en el corazon ni nada verdad- con una gota de sudor pensado q si le contaba le daria un infarto.

Greg: jaja tranquila a este hombre le queda mucho aun, ademas es que mi espalda no es tan fuerte como antes asi q el doctor me recomendo q tome mucho calcio y otros alimentos ya sabes.

Connie: ahh... eh q pensara si su hijo bueno fuera a...

Greg: trabajar

Connie: no a..

Greg: a casarse

Connie: no ( sonrojo) a.. volver a su gema

Greg: yo... no lo se el... no creo q el fuera alguna ves herido por alguien pero es una suposicion no? - el esperaba q asi fuera

Connie: steven... steven fue atravesado por una espada y esta en su gema...

Greg quedo congelado no sabia como reacionar si enojado o triste por un lado estaba enojado por q las gemas no lo han protegido como debieron hacer y por otro le heria q a su hijo lo allan atravesado

Greg: quien lo ah hecho

Connie: lo he hecho yo

Greg: tu... TU COMO HAS PODI...DO...- lentamente greg fue cayendo hacia el suelo si moverse connie fue rapido hacia donde estaba greg y empeso a gritar

Connie: SEÑOR UNIVERSE! SEÑOR UNIVERSE! AYUDA!

[ bueno hasta aqui creo]

Holaaaa me extrañaron a q si , bueno fue bastante suspenso por ahora espero q les alla gustado y si no les gusto los invito a irse a la !"#$ okno , ya en serio lamento haberme tardado tanto eh tenido uno q otro problema y no tenia ideas para el fic, no se si continuar o no por q me quedo sin ideas ya... va tengo ideas para el final pero hasta q llegue falta bastante , actualizare cuando pueda este fic

diganme en los reviews si les gusto o no y en q podria mejorar ya q soy bastante malo en mi opinion pero bueno nos vemos un abrazo y hasta la siguiente TrubKO33 se despide . ;)


	6. Chapter 5

Steven Universo no me Pertenece, le Pertenece a Rebecca Sugar, solo me Pertenece este fanfic atte: TrubKO33

''Como debo ser''

capitulo 5: '' 3 dias 2 noches''

( En el autolavado )

Una ambulancias se encontraba en el lugar y dos hombres cargaban en una camilla a otro q no se movia, para la suerte de connie no se encontraba nadie alrededor para ser una ciudad pequeña, pero ella solo veia como llevaban a greg al hospital.

Paramedico 1: señorita conoce al sujeto

Connie: si... si lo conosco- con lagrimas en los ojos

Paramedico 2: debera acompañarnos debe decirnos sus datos y familiares

Connie: fa... familiares- recordando a steven , hechandose a llorar nuevamente

Paramedico 1: tranquila el estara bien- pensando q se preocupaba por el sujeto de la camilla

Paramedico 2: venga necesitamos q nos acompañe, si lo conoce debe venir

Connie: esta bien- secandose los lagrimas

[pasa un dia apartir de aca] = osea dia 1

(en el templo)

las gemas se prepara para una mision, pero la menos animada era amatista , no podia ir sin q steven estuviera ahi para jugar con ella.

Garnet: listas – con su caracteristica cara sin expresion

Perla: si

Amatista: si... - el ''si'' q habia dicho se escuchaba muy desanimado lo cual atrajo la atencion de garnet

Garnet: estas bien amatista, te ves triste

Perla: si tiene razon desde temprano no as comido nada

Amatista: si estoy bien solo que... sin steven no es lo mismo – esto iso sentir mal a las demas

Perla: si tienes razon, el siempre a la mañana nos resivia con un saludo y su sonrisa alegre

Garnet: tranquila el volvera en 2 dias

Amatista: si pero , nos les importa q me quede aqui , no tengo ganas de una mision

Garnet: okay , quedate aqui vigila a steven

Perla: tranquila amatista el estara con nosotras dentro de poco – sonando como una hermana mayor

Amatista: si tienes razon – garnet y perla se dirigian al portal – adios

Amatista se quedo sola en la casa , agarro unas almuadas del sofa y la cama para armar un fuerte , coloco la gema al lado de ella bajo la gran fortaleza de almuadas diciendo – jeje como te gusta grande y con espacio adentro – haciendo como si steven la escuchara, se recosto mirando la gema bastante tiempo pensando – me escucharas, q haces ahi , por q hiciste esto – callo dormida ( como de costumbre ) soñaba q se encontraba en una habitacion cuadrada color gris – que hago aqui – pudo ver como adelante de ella se abria una puerta y salia de ella steven solo q completamente blanco.

Amatista: STEVEN! - corria a abrazarlo

? Steven: por que me abrazas? Y ¿quien es steven?

Amatista: tu – la expresion de felicidad de amatista cambio a una de confusion

White Steven: me llamo White Steven y quien eres tu?

Amatista: soy amatista tu amiga q no lo sabes

White Steven: amatista... amatista ya lo recuerdo pero creo q quieres hablar con Pink Steven yo solo tengo recuerdos y pensamientos buenos de el

Amatista: el? Quien es el?

White Steven: el es – la habitacion comenzo a agitarse ala ves q estaba volviendose un gris mas oscuro – oh oh creo q se acabo el tiempo un gusto conocerte y recuerda piensa positivo – luego de esto aplude sus manos y amatista depierta de un salto provocando q caiga la fortaleza de almuadas

Amatista: eso fue raro – se escuchaba aplausos q provenian de afuera – ya vaa – decia mientras se dirigia a la puerta – si que quieren – eran la pandilla de jenny

[ es de noche ] = noche 1

Jenny: venimos a invitar a steven a una fiesta esta noche – sonando muy natural

Crema agria: si esta el en casa – apoyando una mano en la pared de la casa

Amatista: steven no esta el se fue de viaje

Buck: ahh entonces su novia no mentia

Amatista: connie?

Jenny: si la vimos ayer y dijo lo mismo

Amatista: ah que bien – pensando '' uff q suerte le atine'' – cuando vuelva le avisare q lo buscaban

Jenny: claro dile q pase por la pizzeria – los chicos se despedian de amatista mientras ella pensaba – que habra sido ese sueño y que significa mejor voy a mi cuarto – dicho esto apago todas las luces y se fue a su cuarto

Dia 2

Perla salia de su habitacion para encontrar un desorden , con rapidez limpio pero lo q encontro bajo todo el desorden era la gema de steven, para la suerte de ella se encontraba entre las almuadas , ella inmediatamente grito – Amatista!

Amatista: que ocurre steven volvio!

Perla: no pero lo encontre aqui tirado en el piso ¿por que?

Amatista: ah... - sorprendida por q se habia olvidado de levantarlo el dia anterior – lo siento lo deje sin queres cuando arme un fuerte de almuadas

Perla: eso explica las almuadas pero por q no lo levantaste – interrogandola

Amatista: creo q me olvide – mintiendo ya q tuvo ese extraño sueño – no volvera a pasar , ahora me voy tengo q ir a ver a Vidalia para q me de unos consejos

Perla: esta bien – amatista se habia ido mientras perla decia para ella misma - ahora que hago ya limpie y estoy sola , garnet se fue a una mision y amatista a ver a vidalia , tal ves deba entranar ya hace un tiempo q no practico espero no haber perdido el toque – perla se dirijia hacia su habitacion a entrenar sin antes mirar a atras para decir – mejor llevo a steven no es bueno q este aqui solo – ya en su habitacion se encontraba ella con espada en mano y haciendo una olo perla para entrenar, pero no pudo empezar ya q varios pensamientos invadian su mente- ''por que lo hiciste, tu no eres asi, sera q ya no quieres estar aqui, acaso te presionamos mucho para q seas como tu madre , que hice mal'' , no pudo pensar nada mas ya q su olograma comenzaba a distorcionarse y formando a un steven color oscuro – Steven... eres tu – decia sin poder comprender q ocurria

Black Steven: me llamo Black Steven ignorante y ya deja de lamentarte q me das dolor de cabeza

Perla: Black Steven? Que eres?

Black Steven: eso no te incumbe solo dejar de lamentarte me molesta

Perla: como estas aqui y que quieres?

Black Steven: que seras terca solo soy su lado duro , agresivo y firme de el

Perla: el? Te refieres a steven

Black Steven: bravo denle un premio , claro q steven o mejor dicho Pink Steven

Perla: espera Pink Steven q parte es el y por q tu estas aqui

Black Steven: el control consume , has lo necesario

Perla: lo necesario a que te refieres ?

Black Steven: (empezando a distorcionarse) lo siento se acabo el tiempo, recuerda no te lamentes y has lo necesario .

Perla: pero q – antes de que dijiera algo Black Steven le golpeo el estomago con velocidad dejandola aturdida y propinandole un buen puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, dejandola inconciente

Perla desperto en el sofa del cuarto de steven – como llegue aqui , todo eso ocurrio – estaba totalmente perdida – que hora es – eran aproximadamente las 23:00 pm – y steven – la gema se encontraba sobre la mesa – como ahh mi cabeza debo... debo descanzar

Dia 3

Garnet salia de su cuarto para encontrarse a perla y amatista acostadas en el sofa [ no malirterpreten ] parecia divertirle la escena ya q ellas no se llevaban bien a menudo , con un fuerte aplauso levanto a las dos de un salto .

Garnet: parece q durmieron bien

Perla: ehh si por q dices ''durmieron''

Amatista: ahhhhhh – un gran bostezo – por mi

Perla:ahhh como llegaste ahi

Amatista: anoche llegue y estabas aqui , me sentia muy cansada asi q me rendi al sueño

Garnet: se veian como un par de chachorros de ese calendario q me mostro steven

Perla y Amatista: no es gracioso, ya deja de copiarme , basta – las dos se encontraban enojadas una con la otra

Garnet: no es nada malo , y steven donde esta

Perla: ahi te toca vigilarlo

Garnet: me toca ?

Amatista: si tiene razon yo lo hice ante ayer y perla ayer , asi q te toca a vos hoy

Garnet: vale , q tan malo puede ser

amatista y perla se fueron a sus habitaciones para no tener que hablar entre ellas , ya era medio dia y tocaban la puerta garnet fue a antender pero no le gusto a quien se encontro, se trataba de jamie el cartero

Jamie: oh.. eh.. hola garnet como estas lindo dia no... - sudando un poco por nervios q tenia cuando estaba con garnet

Garnet: que quieres – con cara de ningun amigo

Jamie: em bueno vengo a traer estos paquetes para steven , esta el aqui

Garnet: el no se encuentra asi q puedes irte – intentando cerra la puerta pero fue evitado ya q jamie puso su pie

Jamie: esta bien pero esto se debe entregar hoy si o si por que si no sera devuelto, asi que necesito que firmes aqui por favor no quiero tener problemas con mi jefe

Garnet: esta bien donde firmo

Jamie: aqui , aqui y aqui listo gracias, toma son 3 cajas completas

Garnet: okay ahora adios – asotando la puerta

Jamie: si.. adios

ya en la sala garnet veia que habia en la casa , resultaba ser libros pero no cualquiera , eran libros sobre los oceanos, quimica avanzada, tecnologia moderna , sicologia y muchos otros

[pondre a Ruby como ''R'' y a Zafiro con ''Z'' para no tardar tanto]

en la mente de garnet Ruby y Zafiro hablaban.

R: valla a steven le dio por aprender

Z: algo no esta bien , de un momento a otro cambio rapidamente

R: la pubertad

Z: y eso que quiere decir

R: no lo se , escuche a greg decir eso una ves

Z: tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, ademas no creo que lea todos estos libros

R: averiguemoslo te parece

Z: si , quiero averiguar que ocurre

Zafiro uso su vision futura para ver q ocurria ya q estaba fusionada con Ruby ella tambien pudo verlo pero lo que ocurrio no se lo esperaban , las dos se encontraban en un lugar completamente oscuro y las dos no estaban fusionadas , eran iluminadas por una luz.

R: q pasa

Z: no lo se pero algo no anda bien

?: JAJAJAJ

R: ehh quien esta ahi muestrate

?: por q lo haria

Z: para enfrentarte cobarde

hubo silencio por unos minutos hasta que delante de ella se pendrio otra luz mostrando a un Steven pero este steven estaba dividido en 3 parte , la del medio era rosa, a su derecha negra y su izquierda blanca llevaba un casco, con un aura maligna q emanaba de el.

Ruby y Zafiro : Steven?

?: NO SOY STEVEN! - acto seguido las agarro de la garganta a ambas provocando que quedaran si aire , ninguna de las dos podia hacer algo se encontraban inertes antes la sofocante asficcia que les provocaba este ser para ambas todo poco a poco se tornaba oscuro...

BUENO HASTA AQUI

holaaa ya subi capitulo espero q les guste , mis ideas estan claras ya que termine la maldita escuela asi q ya estoy tranquilo , como sea ya saben como es esto recomendacion y criterios abajo en el review y les deseo buenas noches a menos que sea de dia por q aca son las 23:36 pm estoy re sonambulo, ok nos vemos y hasta la proxima bye.


	7. Chapter 6

Steven Universo no me Pertenece, le Pertenece a Rebecca Sugar, solo me Pertenece este fanfic atte: TrubKO33

''Como debo ser''

Capitulo 6: ''Verdad o Mentira''

(en el templo)

garnet se encontraba en el suelo interte sin poder moverse , en su mente ocurrian sucesos sin explicacion alguna.

(en la mente de garnet)

Ruby y Zafiro empezaban a brillar mostrando como iban cediendo ante la sofocanta asfixia,cuando no creian q ivan a escapar, este ser las suelta diciendo

?: no es el momento , ni el lugar para esto – con una vos mas calmada – su hora llegara pronto , hasta entonces disfruten lo que les queda de vida – con un chasquido de sus dedos hace volver en si a garnet

(fuera de la mente de garnet)

(en el templo)

Garnet: pero q rayos ocurrio – garnet empezo a hablar con ella misma ( ya saben R Y Z)

R: eso en realidad paso

Z: no lo se , pero se sintio muy real

R: notaste que esa... cosa tenia el casco q encontramos hace unos dias

Z: si lo era pero por que lo tenia , si lo guardamos en un cofre bajo llave

R: si es raro ahi q revisarlo para asegurarnos

Z: si pero primero hablemos con steven

R: el aun no ah vuelto

Z: de hecho ya lo esta haciendo

garnet voltea sorprendida para ver como una luz que emana de la gema de steven obtiene una forma fisica y muestra como steven cae de pie sobre la mesa.

Steven: gar.. garnet , garnet – acto seguido la abrazo con ojos lagrimosos , garnet corresponde al abrazo apretando fuertemente a steven.

Garnet: steven te extrañe mucho – ella era la unica q no mostraba preocupacion pero en su interio extrañaba tener a steven , se encontraba confundida en ese momento pero la confucion fue superada por la alegria de tener a steven de nuevo, de pronto de escucho el sonido de la habitacion de amatista.

Amatista: te lo digo estaba cansada no tienes por.. que.. - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a steven de nuevo – STEVEN! - corria a abrazarlo a gran velocidad

Perla: amatista q... - no podia creerlo steven habia vuelto , al igual q amatista se hecho a corre para abrazar a steven.

Las tres se encontraban abrazando al joven de pelo un poco alborotado , pero no notaban q se le agotaba el oxigeno por la presion q le provocaban las 3

Steven: chi.. chi cas – mostraba una cara morada , ante esto la 3 gems lo soltaron – ahh.. ahh.. denme un respiro apenas vuelvo – dicho esto la cara de perla cambio a una de regaño

Perla: ( agarrandole una oreja ) como se te ocurre hacer esto, dejarte herir gravemente, creimos q te ivas a morir.

Amatista:( golpeandole un brazo ) si viejo , estas loco casi nos das un infarto , si es que pudieramos tener uno

Garnet: steven estan en graves problemas quiero una explicacion ahora mismo – mostrando una cara de seriedad

al joven se sorprendio bastante el cambio de humor de las 3 gemas

Steven: este... yo.. - goteando una gota de sudor por los nervios q tenia de como darles una explicacion logica .

Garnet: sin titubear

Steven: queria comprobar si podia regenerarme – la vos de steven se oia seria , muy recta y afinada – no creo ser util sin poder regenerarme , sino solo soy otro obstaculo en su camino, prefiero no serlo o por lo menos serles util , no creo poder hacer el legado de mi madre – la gems se encontraban atonitas, no podian creer que steven alla dicho eso – puedo combatir pero... mirenme una raro hibrido , el primer hibrido , no saben lo que soy , lo q puedo hacer y eso.. eso me da miedo.

En el templo hubo un silencio incomodo no duro mas de unos diez minutos hasta que steven solto unas lagrimas , solo una pequeñas gotas , con la mirada baja penso q no era nada, pero unos brazos los rodearon no como hace un rato de emocion, sino uno de dulzura y amor de 3 gemas que lo apreciaban

Garnet: no eres un obstaculo

Perla: eres lo mas sorprendente que conocimos

Amatista: siempre nos alegras aunque sean por cosas absurdas

Garnet: no queremos q te sientas asi, no eres raro , eres... steven , siempre te vamos a amar y cuidar no importa q , pero por favor antes de hacer una locura como esa habla con nosotras

Steven: esta bien , no lo volvere hacer lo prometo – dicho esto coloca su mano en su corazon y la otra la levanta diciendo – prometo no volver a cometer una locura – esto provoco una q otra sonrisa ante las presente gemas – bueno veo q llego lo que pedi – mirando una caja abierta en el suelo

Garnet: llego hace un momento , te puedo preguntar por q las ganas de leer

Steven: el saber es el arma mas poderosa y como se combatir, un poco de inteligencia no vendria mal

Amatista: viejo no te hagas cerebrito ya tenemos bastante con una SABELOTODA en esta casa – mirando a perla a lo cual esta respondio enojada

Perla: ( llendo a su cuarto anter de cerrar la puerta) es mejor ser una sabelotoda q un desastre sin control.

Amatista: hey – llendo a reclamarle

Steven: bueno yo me voy al cuarto a leer

Garnet: espera no es aquel tu cuarto

Steven: si pero quiero leerlo en el cuarto de mi madre

Garnet: ok yo investigare un asunto pendiente

Dicho esto steven se encontraba solo en el cuarto de su madre

Steven: solo un poco mas , me falta poco para ubicarte donde estaras , ahhh necesito mas tiempo...

y tu me ayudaras a encontrala mas rapido

( en un hospital a las afueras de la ciudad )

Connie se encontraba sentada frente a una cama observando a greg dormir tranquilamente o al menos eso esperaba , hasta q un doctor entra por la puerta llamandola sin hacer mucho ruido

Doctor: connie maheswaran verdad

Connie: si

Doctor: señorita su madre la doctora maheswaran esta en camino hacia aqui y queria hablar con usted

Connie: no le dijo q queria decirme

Doctor: no pero debe ser algo muy importante creo q se trata sobre este.. pobre hombre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

bueno hasta aqui , lose muyyyyyyy corto pero q quieren no eh dormido en 24 hs estoy casi muerto pero igual el proximo capitulo sera mas largo os lo prometo y si seguro se estaran preguntando

¿a quien buscara steven ?¿que le dira a connie la madre?¿por que un enfermo como yo no duerme?¿por q me creo misterioso? Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo bye

ahhh si dejen sus reviews me motivan bastante y diganme si quedo un poco mal este cap

DISPARENME

..._|\\_,,_

.../ `-|||||||||||-_] REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

.../_==o _|

...),-.(_(_) /

.../ (\\) ),-

.../_/

../`-' / ...

./_ / ... .


	8. Chapter 7

Steven Universo no me Pertenece, le Pertenece a Rebecca Sugar, solo me Pertenece este fanfic atte: TrubKO33

''Como debo ser''

''Dura realidad''

(en un hospital a las afueras de bitch city)

Connie se encontraba sentada al lado de una cama donde se encontraba greg universe , el silencio hacia las horas mas largas, connie solo esperaba la llegada de su madre , le preocupada que el señor universe no despertara, que debia tener pensaba , de pronto se escucha la puerta del cuarto se trataba de la madre de connie.

Connie: mama que le sucede al

Dr maheswaran: connie el sufrio un ataque cardiaco, nada grave por el momento pero solo necesita reposo y se recompondra con el tiempo

Connie: que alivio – connie creia q se habia quitado un gran peso de encima

: me puedes decir por que estabas con el cuando le agarro el ataque cardiaco

Connie: estabamos hablando sobre... steven – no era facil decir que a un joven lo atravesaron con una espada y mas decirselo a tu madre que fuiste tus mismo quien lo iso

: uff el magico cierto... que iso ahora encontro un marciano o intento hacer un negocio con jugo magico – con tono de burla

Connie:esta muerto – sin mostrar ninguna expresion con su rostro

: el.. esta.. muerto como es q.. - fue interumpida por connie

Connie: el esta bien – mirando al

: NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA , DIJISTE QUE STEVEN ESTA MUERTO! - gritando por la sorpresa de la noticia

Connie: steven esta bien es medio gema, yo.. yo siento que esta bien – no creyendo en sus propias palabras

: lo sientes, lo sientes , connie tienes toda mi confiansa pero me debes decir todo para que te entienda, no es como si me dijieras que alguien esta muerto y que luego estara bien – sonando sincera – cuando... cuando este lista estare aqui lista para escucharte – ya sentandose en una silla

Connie: ... - mirando el suelo y luego mirando a su madre – ocurre que yo – el tiempo transcurrio y connie le relato lo sucedido a la , ella parecia sorprendida pero a la vez confundida no conocia mucho acerca de las gemas o de como funcionaban sus cuerpos fisicos pero lo poco que conocia era suficiente para entender, tanto para ella y las gemas steven era un hibrido que no se sabian sus resultados tales como en una gema o en un humano – y eso es lo que ocurrio...

: – poniendose de pie y abranzandola para que no se sintiera culpable – la vida es asi las cosas tienen que suceder y con lo que me as contado veo claramente que no tienes la culpa espero que lo entiendas

Connie: de verdad

: es mas steven fue quien eligo esto

Connie: como?

: el pudo evitarlo pero no lo iso o si

Connie: no , no lo iso

: si tu dices que esta bien te creo, tu no se que le vallas a hacer pero cuando lo vea le gritare con toda el alma y lo regañare

Connie: jeje los habitos no cambian – mostrando una adorable sonrisa

: sonreiste es un buen progreso y creo que el esta despertando – mirando la camilla

...

(templo habitacion de rose cuarzo)

Steven: VAMOS PEDASO DE BASURA INSERDIBLE, FUNCIONA! - steven miraba una recreacion donde pudo haber terminado cierta gema – NO QUIERO PROBABILIDADES QUIERO RESULTADOS CONCRETOS! - estallando en ira cada resultado formado por la nubes decia que la gema se encontraba en distintos lugares , ninguno concreto solo posibilades de poder allarla ahi -

DEMONIOS 33 LUGARES EN SERIO! - ya completamente enojado , pero en eso unas voces comienzan a hablarle pero esta ves formadas por nubes a su alrededor , dos seres identicos a el cada uno llevaba un casco de color blanco y otro negro – y ustedes que quieren ahora – sonando mas calmado

Black Steven: conmigo no te hagas al malo , yo soy el unico que trata de basura a los demas , ademas necesitas ayuda no estas pensando con claridad las cosas

White Steven: tiene razon estas muy tenso deberias de relajarte , piensa en otra forma de prepararte

Steven: estoy preparado y SI QUIEREN SE LOS PUEDO DEMOSTRAR – mirando con ira a ambos sujetos

Black Steven: ja , como si pudieras estamos hechos de nubes somo creados por tu conciencia y white tiene razon debes de prepararte

Steven: en que sentido estoy en mi elemento

White Steven: que tengas un cuerpo formidable no quiere decir que estes listo aun no terminas de leer aquellos libros sobre los humanos

Black Steven: y tambien debes de mejorar tus poderes tengo una ideas para las sandias steven podriamos armar un ejercito imparable con ellos y devastar la ciudad entera – mostrando una cara de maldad

Steven: no , la ciudad permanesera intacta por el momento no necesito distracciones ahora necesito – interrumpido

Black Steven: no necesitas nada concentrate en entrenar

Steven: NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER TU NO PUEDES – interrumpido -_-

White Steven: CALLATE DE UNA VES , AHORA NO ESCUCHAS ATENTAMENTE BOLSA DE CARNE , ERES EL UNICO DE LOS 4 QUE TIENE EL CONTROL DEL CUERPO Y SI LO ARRUINAS TE IRA MUY MAL , EH SIDO CLARO!

Steven: as... as sido claro

Black Steven: valla eso fue cruel incluso para ti jajajaja – riendo y creando una silla para sentarse

White Steven: - apenado por su cambio de humor dirigiendose a steven – steven escucha no quiero ser cruel ese no es mi ser, pero eh visto lo que ocurre si no hacemos la cosas bien... ya as visto lo que le ocurrio al anterior posedor , no creo que quieras terminar como el o si.

Steven : no , el cometio mucho errores y yo triunfare donde el fallo

Black Steven: esa es la actitud ahora hablemos como personas civilizadas

White Steven: que acaso cambio la personalidad que actuas amable ja – mirando con cara de burla a Black

Black Steven: callate idiota

Steven: a ese si lo conosco , pero hablemos de una ves.

Black y White : bien.

Steven: no quedaron cabos sueltos

White Steven: no eh entregado el mensaje a amatista

Black Steven: yo le eh entregado el mio a perla

White y Black: y tu?

Steven: el mensaje para la parejita o mas bien garnet fue entregado en eso mientras ella estaba en su trance fui a su habitacion para colocar un casco faslo en el cofre y que sospechara nada

White Steven: bien hecho ahora el tema que sigue

Steven: cual?

Black Steven: no te hagas nos referimos a malachite esta bajo el oceano sera un problema tarde o temprano

Steven: de malachite me encargare pero tenemos otro problema

White Steven: quien las gemas?

Black Steven: no se refiere a connie maheswaran o me equivoco – mirando con picardia a steven

Steven: si se interpone en nuestro plan debes ser eliminada de acuerdo

Black Steven: de acuerdo, sin piedad – mostrando una sonrisa maligna

White Steven: ... - no se sentia seguro en ese momento – de acuerdo

Steven: bien los androides estaran siendo construidos en unos meses necesito muchas piesas para empezar

Black Steven : si todo sale de acuerdo al plan veremos por fin de rodillas a... - se escucha el golpe de una puerta

Perla: steven estas ahi necesito hablar contigo un momento

Steven: un momento ya salgo – por que ahora pensaba steven, hablando mas bajo dise – muy bien acuerdense de enviar el siguiente mensaje y si puede localisen a ''peridot'' su inteligencia me sera util

Black Steven: de acuerdo pero tu debes de entrenar bastante y es en serio

White Steven: Black tiene razon debes leer tambien prepara tu mente no esperes que los demas hagan todo por ti

Steven: esta bien pero lleven el mensaje por ahora no veremos luego adios

White y Black: adios – ambos desapareciendo en una nube de humo

Steven se dirigia a atender a perla, unos dias despues pero en otro lugar en una montañas una gema de tono verde era visitada por cierto ''espectros'' con una figura conocida por la gema

Peridot: por que – llorando – por que me atormentas – los espectros la rodeaban diciendo su nombre y mirandola con frialdad diciendo

?: necesitamos tu ayuda jajajajja – risa mas macabra no pudo salir de estos dos...

wasaaaaaaaaaa naa hola como estan me extrañaron a que si okno bueno al parecer no estoy muerto ni agonisando eh tenido mucho problemas desde que empezo el año a por cierto feliz año nuevo y navidad atrasados XD pero bueno pese a los incovenientes que eh tenido ''cof'' le dispararon ''cof'' a mi primo ''cof'' naa re obvio pero en serio algo que me deprimio bastante y luego que me fui de campamento volvi tareas cosas pendientes etc pero ahora estoy de vuelta y espero poder actualizar seguido os quiero a los que leen este fic y espero que lo sepan

dejen aqui abajo sus reviews si les gusto el capitulo o si pregunta si mi primo esta bien como sea un abrazo a todos bye y hasta la proxima


End file.
